


Sharpshooters

by BloodatDawn666



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Fix-It, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodatDawn666/pseuds/BloodatDawn666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HYDRA needs a new assassin. Where are they going to get one. </p><p>(Also completely ignoring all canon after Winter Solider. Also ignoring any Agents of SHIELD canon (mostly because I haven't watched))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharpshooters

It was over six months since Bucky had been freed from Hydra control, and less then three that he had been living under Captain Steve Roger's and the other Avenger's care. This didn't please Hydra. They needed someone to control, they also needed a sharp shooter, an assassin. So who better than one of the worlds greatest sharp shooters, who no one was going to notice for days maybe weeks, if they disappeared. 

 

That was exactly what happened. Natasha Romanoff was the first to notice, Clint had been missing with no coms for a few days. This would be normal if he was on a mission but last she checked he wasn't. That was when she went to SHIELD to talk to Fury, who wasn't very helpful. He told her that Clint has disappeared like this before and reappeared some time later. 

 

It was a few weeks before the Avenger's caught on and started to worry about the young archer. After them searching it wasn't long until SHIELD caught on and started searching for him as well. It was nearly two months and still nothing from the agent. 

 

Then Clint reappeared in the worst way possible. On film, assassinating a higher up SHIELD officer. Everyone realized that something was incredibly wrong. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little prologue hope to have updates for all my stories when graduation is over.


End file.
